


Disposable Underwear

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Chasing, Daddy Play, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Pullups, Tickling, Wetting, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you said no diapers.” "It's a pull up. Completely different thing." Dan & Arin debate the different types of disposable underwear. Among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposable Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for the lovely response to my last fic! I hope you enjoy it as much as this one!
> 
> When diapering an adult who can get an erection, make sure the dick points down. Just... you'll regret it if you don't.

"Hey, so, uh...." Arin cleared his throat, fiddling with his hands. 

"What's up?" Dan looked over his shoulder at Arin, and closed the fridge, carton in hand. 

"So, uh, remember that thing we did the other day?" Arin transferred his fiddling to the hem of his shirt, moving to stand closer to Dan, so that he was leaning on the counter, his back arched ever so slightly from the angle. 

"Which thing?" Danny poured himself a glass of orange juice, licking the pulp off of his lips. That was good orange juice. It had been a long day, and it felt nice to be finished before midnight, with the whole of Arin's house to themselves.

"Fuck dude, can't you tell what I'm talking about?" Arin burst into giggles. "Am I usually this anxious about, like, normal shit?" 

"I don't know, man. Maybe you're ready to reveal that you have, like, a fetish for throwing controllers down." Dan took another drink of orange juice. "Although that would so explain some things." Another drink. "Or are you still feeling shitty because you came on my shirt?" 

Arin blushed a bit, but he looked pleased with himself. "Nah man, that was kind of hilarious."

"Easy for you to say, I had to do laundry a day early." 

"A little extra laundry never killed you." Arin cleared his throat. "I mean the thing on the couch, with the pacifier." 

"Oh yeah, that shit. Do you still want me to call you 'Daddy'?" Danny rolled his eyes while he said it, and his stomach clenched up. He really wished it would would stop doing that. Took away his (admittedly, put on) righteous indignation) when he popped a boner at the mention of the word. 

"Well, duh." Arin was a lot closer. Arin was, in fact, pressing Danny into the counter, his arms resting loosely on Danny's shoulders. His fingers were fiddling with the tips of Dan's hair. It felt nice. 

"I gotta ask why," said Danny, managing to maneuver the glass onto the counter. "Since you seem to have a perfectly decent relationship with your dad, not exactly a traumatic childhood...."

Arin shrugged. "Does it really matter?" He tangled his fingers in Danny's hair, pulling Danny's head back, so that they were eye to eye. 

Dan hissed through his teeth, rocking his hips forward. That was... that was quite nice. and less confusing than the whole "Daddy" thing. 

"I guess not," Dan said, trying to sound nonchalant. "So, what, you want me to blow you and call you Daddy?" The idea did have some appeal, he had to admit. 

"How would that even work? If my dick is in your mouth, there's no way you'd be able to say _anything_." More of the usual cocky Arin. No pun intended. "Nah, um. Um." 

"Um?" It was Dan's turn to grab Arin's hair, making their eyes meet. "If you're trying to get me to do some weird shit, you sure as fuck gotta be able to tell me it." He was gratified at the way Arin's cheeks got pinker. Maybe he wasn't quite as... Daddy as he thought he was. 

"So I was reading up on some stuff," Arin said, and cleared his throat. "About... you know, infantilism and whatnot." 

"Yeah?" Dan twirled a piece of Arin's silky hair around and around his finger, letting it go, and twirling again. "Discovered your secret desire to be put in diapers and suck my dick?" 

Arin turned a very dark red to that, and Danny nearly choked. Shit, shit, misstep. 

"Not, that, uh... not that there's anything wrong with that, I'd be totally down with that. I mean, it's not the weirdest shit, I'm sure there's people out there doing weirder stuff." He cupped Arin's cheeks in his hands, stubble rough against his palms. 

"I was, um... I was thinking of something a bit different than that," Arin said, his hands moving lower to grab at Danny's flat ass. "Because we both know you're the... you're the one who'd be diapered." Arin bit his lip, but stared into Dan's face, almost daring him to laugh. 

Dan shrugged amicably. "I'm willing to try it," he allowed. How weird could it be? At the end of the day, it was kind of like a rather... unusual lingerie fetish, right? "Although," he added, prodding Arin in the side, "that means I get to cute you up some time. With all the trimmings." 

"What am I, a turkey?" Arin snickered, but was visibly relieved. “and... well, I was thinking of doing something tonight, since we've got some free time and free space.” 

“What kind of something?” Dan sighed as Arin took a step back, missing the warmth and weight of his body. 

“Um. Some, uh... some role play.” Arin rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, if that's too weird, we could just, I dunno, make out and give each other blow jobs, or something. Or watch a movie, or, like... whatever.” He swallowed, then grinned, a bit sheepishly. “Sorry dude. This is all kinda... new to me.”

“We've only been... whatever we are,” Danny shied away from naming whatever it was, “for like, a month. It's okay to be kinda anxious.” He stretched, his arms high over his head and his back made noises like a bag of potato chips being walked over. 

“Well, yeah, but I meant the whole... y'know, Daddy thing.” Arin was blushing less when he said it, at least. “But, uh... I was thinking we could do, like... a scenario.” 

“A scenario.” Dan raised his eyebrow, but made a “go on” movement with his hand.

“I could... I could work, and you could... you could be Little, and I could check up on you, and maybe uh....” He swallowed, his throat clicking. “It could be all cute 'n shit. and not too, like, intense.” 

“What would you want me to do while you were working?” Dan didn't think it sounded that bad. There wasn't as much physical contact as he'd like – he'd have preferred something more physical, sloppy makeouts on the couch and stuff of that nature. But hey, everyone has a kink of one flavor or another. It wouldn't hurt to indulge Arin's. Especially considering the stuff he was planning. 

“You could, uh... you could color.” Arin was clearly embarrassed. “and when I was done working we could... you know, do whatever.” Judging by the tent Arin was pitching, “whatever” was probably stuff you couldn't show on YouTube. Danny approved.

“Sounds good,” said Dan. “Is there anything you want me to, um... to do?” 

“Well,” Arin said, and he managed to both brighten and look uncomfortable in the same motion. It was impressive. It probably would have been hard to animate, although Dan had confidence that Arin would have been able to. “Um. You could maybe, um... I might have gotten some... stuff. For you to wear.” 

“Do you want me to wear a diaper?” It felt saying the word so casually, from the way that Arin blushed a bit every time it was said. “Aw, do you have a diaper fetish?” He pinched Arin's cheek, mainly to be a dick about it. He wasn't so much turned on by the idea himself – he hadn't really thought about diapers since he'd been out of them – but the way it got Arin all squirmy was pretty hot.

“Just... I left some stuff out, on the bed. You could, um... you could wear that stuff. and then come out.” Arin looked into Dan's face, meeting his eyes and staring straight into them. Despite his embarrassment, he looked more determined that Dan had ever seen him. 

“Alright,” said Dan. “But maybe no diapers? At least, this time?” He wanted to do some research before he really tried anything. If for no other reason than to figure out if it was a thing he was actually into. It wasn't so much that it turned him off – more that he'd never thought of it before. 

“No diapers,” Arin agreed, and he prodded Dan in the side. “So? Go get dressed.” 

“Alright, alright, keep your dick on.” Dan walked through the living room, up the stairs and into the bedroom. There was, indeed, a pile of stuff on the bed. “So are you gonna make me dress like a complete idiot or something?” 

“You're already on your way there,” Arin shot back, but he was grinning. “It can't be any worse than your Sexbang getup.” He leaned on the door frame, his head resting against one raised arm. 

Danny sat on the bed, surveying the pile on the bed. There wasn't much to it, truth be told – a pair of socks printed with little dinosaurs, a pair of rather raggedy overall shorts, and....

“I thought you said no diapers.” Dan held up the white, floppy object in his hand. The texture was strange, like a hospital gown. Not cloth, but not plastic-y either. It couldn't be anything but a diaper. 

“It's not!” Arin crossed his arms, looking defensive. “It's a pull up.” He cleared his throat again. “Totally different thing.”

“It's still a thing that get peed in,” Dan pointed out, setting the thing down and peeling his socks off. The ones Arin had supplied were pretty cute, with little blue stegosaurus on them. The overalls looked like Arin had taken a set of scissors to a regular pair of overalls, cutting them off around the knee. 

“It's all... disposable underwear, I'll give ya that, but you don't need help to put it on, so it's different.” Arin nodded, evidently proud of his own logic leaps. 

“I'm gonna make you wear a full on diaper,” Danny said amicably, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them. There was a moment of hesitation, the he kicked his boxers off as well. “Full on Depends, man.” 

“Not Depends, those fucking suck.” Arin wasn't even being subtle at the way he was ogling Danny, although Danny didn't feel particularly sexy as he pulled the weird, stiff thing up his legs, settling his junk in it as comfortably as he could. 

“What, you were up all night reading diaper reviews by other... infantilsts?” Danny pulled the overalls up as well – the ragged hems just brushed the tops of his legs. He felt awkward, weird looking – the pull up wasn't thick, per se, but it was different enough from a pair of boxers that it made him feel... something. He wasn't sure what. His dick was still at a half chub, making an obvious bulge in the thin fabric of the overalls. 

“I like to do my research first,” Arin said amicably, coming up to Dan, fastening the shoulder straps of the overalls. “You look fucking adorable, man.” 

“I feel awkward,” Dan said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “You sure this doesn't look... stupid?” He fiddled with the hem of the overalls, then with the tips of his hair. 

“I just want to bend you over and fuck your brains out,” Arin said, as if this was a totally normal thing to bring up. “So I think that it doesn't even matter.” His hand was on the back of Danny's head now, in his hair, and he was pulling Dan to him, kissing him. 

Danny clung to him, kissing him back. This was... it was certainly different. He had just about gotten used to the rub of Arin's facial hair, and the lack of boobs pressed against his chest. It was also hard to not try to be in... control. If he was going to go along with Arin's fantasy, he had to... well, go along with it. Give up some control, just go with the flow. How hard could it be?

Arin pulled away from Danny, his eyes wide and his lips swollen. “I'm, uh.” He swallowed thickly, grinding his erection against Danny. “Can you act Little?” 

“I dunno how,” Danny said, blushing a bit. “I mean, like... you mean act like a kid?”

“Yeah, like that,” said Arin. “Be cute. Be awkward. and call me Daddy.” 

“Or what?” The response came out without thinking, and Danny kind of regretted it. But only kind of. The whole Daddy thing felt a lot more... potent, standing there in disposable underwear. 

“Or... or I'll punish you,” Arin said quietly. 

“Okay,” Dan said, biting back a response. In for a penny, in for a pound. Or something. It was a bit harder to think clearly.

“I've got, um, one more thing,” Arin said, fishing through his pockets again. He came back out with....

“Another fucking pacifier? Really dude?” Danny eyed the thing. The teat was a different material than the last one – clear, versus rubbery looking. The shield was blue and green, with “sweet baby” written across it. There was a pacifier clip printing with elephants attached to it. “After what happened last time?” 

“No swearing,” Arin said, shoving the thing into Dan's mouth. He licked his lips, looking Dan up and down. “Or I'll punish you.” He clipped the pacifier to the bib of Arin's overalls. “So, uh... let's get you coloring, while Daddy does some of his own work.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, but followed after Arin, his big feet quiet in their dinosaur socks. It was very awkward, with his legs bare and the padding between his legs. At least it wasn't too thick – that would have been a bit much. He could pretend he was wearing boxers that were too big, or something. He didn't spit the pacifier out. Yet. 

“So, um, you can... you can color, and I'll do some writing, and when I'm done we can watch some cartoons. Does that sound good?” Arin reached out to ruffle Dan's hair. His hand kind of just sank into the mess of it. 

Dan sucked on the pacifier, and nodded. If he was going to go along, he might as well try, right? This all felt a bit ridiculous, but a lot of things tend to feel ridiculous. Sort of. Was he making sense in his own head? He was aroused – his cock pressed against the front of the pull up, making a bit of a bulge in the overalls. and his brain was beginning to get quiet in a way that he wasn't sure he liked or not. 

Aaron sat at the table, beginning to scribble in a notebook, no doubt planning some new Starbomb song. There were a few sheets of printer paper at the seat next to him, and a box of Crayola crayons. 

Dan sat down, and grabbed a blue crayon. What to draw was the question. He'd probably get in trouble if he drew, like, a dick or something like that. Daddy would be mad about that. Wait. What? Dan shook his head hard, making his hair whip out around him. 

“You okay, buddy?” Arin made a concerned face at Danny, and there was something a bit unfamiliar in it. Something protective and... well, predatory. Sort of. 

Dan nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled around the pacifier, drawing a spiral in blue in the middle of the paper. 

“What're you drawing?” Arin's voice had definitely gone up a bit, and he was grinning in such a way that made Dan want to kiss him and punch him simultaneously. Similar to how he felt when Arin called him a 'sexy widdle baby.' Dan bit into the pacifier, trying not to tear it in half like he did the last one.

“Stuff,” Danny said, keeping his eyes on his paper. “I'll, uh... I'll show you when I'm done.” He grabbed for the red, drawing another spiral in the opposite direction. 

“Okay, buddy,” said Arin, and he went back to his writing, looking at Dan out of the corner of his eye. 

This was weird. It was all weird. The weirdest part, or at least, one of the weirdest parts, was that Danny was kind of... enjoying himself. Getting engrossed into the coloring. He'd originally gotten into this to go along with Arin, and for plans for the future, but as it stood, he was actively enjoying just sitting here, coloring. He was going to have to investigate that. At a later date. 

“Um, Arin?” Dan dropped the pacifier out of his mouth, looking down at his picture. There were different colored spirals, all across the paper. His head was coming back to some flavor of normal, and he felt... well, he felt like making things interesting. Or at least pissing off Arin, which was usually one and the same. 

“What's up?” Arin looked up from his own writing, and he was still wearing the same... new expression. The slightly complicated one, that would need unpacking. “and it's Daddy, remember?” 

“Mhm,” Danny said. He fiddled with the ribbon of the pacifier clip. “Can I get a glass of water?” 

“Sure,” said Arin. Then - “Do you need Daddy to get it for you?” He was blushing, and that was an appealing look. Dan would have to make him do that more. 

“N-no, I can do it,” Danny said. He stood up, all long legs, and tried not to slip on the tile floor as he made his way to the fridge. The socks were extremely slippery. He opened the cabinet to get a glass, then opened the freezer to get ice. He filled his glass and took a drink.

and then he had a devious idea.

Arin was back at his writing, leaning over the kitchen table. His pants had dropped down enough that Danny could see a good chunk of his ass. Danny still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that – about Arin's ass in general – but this was too good a chance to pass up. Especially when Arin was lost in his writing. 

Danny fished an ice cube out of the glass. Arin wanted him to be more... Little? More kid? Well, he was about to get what he asked for. He drank half his glass of water, then padded behind Arin, as quiet as he could be. He was lucky that Arin got so absorbed in what he did, or this probably wouldn't work. 

Arin squawked like a manhandled macaw, jumping up from the table and grabbing his butt. The ice was in his pants, and he was trying to fish it out. It wasn't working. 

“Did you do that? The fuck did you just do?” The Daddy voice was almost on, but a lot of it was just disgruntled Arin.

“Dunno what you're talking about,” Danny said, taking another gulp of his water. “M-maybe you're just jumpy.” He was trying to keep a straight face, and not succeeding too well. He began giggling, covering his mouth with one hand to keep from snorting water out of his nose. 

“You... you're in trouble,” Arin said, and he looked the same way he always did when he was playing a difficult level on Mario Maker. “Get... go lean over the counter, and I'll... and you'll be punished.” 

“Or not,” Danny said. Without thinking, he threw the water at Arin. Specifically, between his legs. The cold water made Arin gasp, curling forward, and then he was looking up at Danny, and he had gone beyond grumpy, into pure angry. “You... maybe _you're_ the one who needs diapers, huh? Since you obviously just peed your pants!”

“You're fucking dead,” Arin growled (well, play growled. Mostly), and made a grab for Danny. 

Danny all but dropped the glass on the counter and sped off, his feet sliding on the floor. He could hear Arin thudding after him, and he cackled, veering around a corner and skidding across the living room.

“You're in so much fucking trouble, I'm gonna fucking get you, oh my fuck dude!” Arin was bellowing after him, and that was unusual, because Arin wasn't one for bellowing. This was fun. Although he wasn't sure where he was going now. 

Think like a kid, think like a kid. What would a kid do? 

Quick as a flash (and still skidding), Danny went around another corner and dived under the main bed, wriggling his way under the skirt, until he was entirely under it. He was laughing, laughing hard enough that he was beginning to feel the water he had drunk – he was going to have to pee soonish, if he wasn't careful. 

“You little shit,” Arin yelled, and he came running into the bedroom, his feet thumping on the floor. “I know you're there. I can hear you laughing.” There was a thud as Arin dropped onto his stomach, pushing the bed skirt up. “Get out from there, and you'll get your punishment.”

“You're not making this whole “getting out from under the bed” thing sound very appealing,” Dan said, looking into Arin's face through the cloud of his hair and the dust. They needed to clean under here more often. “Shouldn't you be bribing me with candy and shit like that?” 

“You're past the bribing point,” Arin said, and he mirrored Danny's position, his chin in his elbows, belly down on the floor. “I'm gonna... Daddy is gonna spank his baby boy's ass until he can't sit down. His widdle baby.”

Danny began laughing. This was... it was so stupid, it was so funny, he didn't even know why it was funny, or why he was kinda-sorta humping the ground, why he couldn't stop giggling, why it was all just so... ridiculous. He was just laughing, as hard as he could, squeaking and gasping. 

Arin rolled his eyes, and grabbed Danny by one arm. He sat up, pulling Danny out from under the bed, and Danny was still laughing hard enough that he didn't even care as he was hauled up out into the room. He poked Danny in the side, scowling. His crotch was still damp, now a bit muddy from the dust on the floor. “You're in trouble,” he told Danny.

“You're being too serious about this,” Danny said, rolling onto his back and looking at Arin upside down. His ass was better protected this way. “This is supposed to be play, remember?” His voice was teasing. Every time he caught sight of the wet spot on Arin's crotch, he'd start up another round of giggling. “You totally need a diaper, _baby_.” 

Arin rolled his eyes, shifting around, then sitting squarely on Dan's hips. He was heavy, and Dan grunted. “What makes you think I'm not having fun, huh?” He began to poke at Dan's sides with his surprisingly stiff fingers, making Dan wriggle and cackle even more, laughing as hard as he could. “You're a little shit, but you're _my_ my little shit, and I'm gonna torture you however I wanna!” He began to tickle in earnest, moving to Dan's armpits. 

Dan shrieked, wriggling even more, nearly unseating Arin. He really needed to pee now, his bladder twitching every time he laughed, the pressure building and building. He tried to catch his breath, catching Arin's wrists in his own. “I'm gonna... dude, I gotta... I'm g-gonna pee if you keep this up.” 

Arin smirked down at Dan, his long hair framing his face as he leaned down, grinding against Dan's crotch, where the pull up rustled. “I mean... I was kinda prepared for that eventuality,” he said in his Daddy voice, and he was tickling Dan harder, fingers digging into his sensitive armpits, along his sides. “I knew... I knew that Daddy's widdle baby can't... can't control himself.” He was breathing heavily, his erection thick and heavy through the damp cloth of his pants. 

“Fuck, Arin, I... fuck....” Dan groaned, trying not to wriggle around too much. He was hard now, really hard, hard enough that he was getting some actual friction out of grinding against Arin's soft ass, although it was hard to get much of it. The pull up was too soft and absorbent, and it felt strange on Dan's erection. 

“Daddy,” Arin mumbled. “Call me Daddy, and I'll let you cum. Fuck, Dan....” He was tickling harder, and Dan was cackling, bucking his hips. Why the fuck was the _tickling_ of all things getting him so worked up? 

The baby talk and the tickling and the whole situation, with Arin's crotch still damp... it was all mixing up in Dan's head, things bouncing off of things. If he could just have a moment to catch his breath, the get control of his skin, maybe then stuff would make a bit more sense. But he didn't want that moment. He wanted to drown in this, and it was terrifying him, because that couldn't be normal, couldn't be a thing he was supposed to want. Or was it? He didn't know. He didn't know anything. He knew he was pumping his hips obscenely up into Arin's ass, his eyes fixed on Arin's face. 

“J-just like that,” Arin mumbled, and he shoved the (slightly dusty) pacifier into Dan's mouth, sliding his hands under the bib of the overalls to get at Dan's sensitive, flat tummy. “Just like that, bad boy, you... you're such a fucking brat, I'm gonna... I'll tell everyone what a brat you are, fuck Dan, yeah... do it, do it....”

With a groan of desperation, Dan shoved his hand down the side of the overalls, down into the pull up. He wrapped his hand around his dick, squeezed the head, jerking it once, twice, three times. Then he was cumming, his hips stuttering forward as he spurted across his fingers, almost onto his stomach, the pull up absorbing some of it, but most of it getting caught in the plastic waist, spreading across his belly. It was sticky and kind of gross.

“Did you cum for Daddy?” Arin's expression was hungry, eating Danny's face up with his eyes. He was still tickling Dan, and it was enough to make the taller man groan. 

“Y-yeah,” Dan mumbled, blushing. He squeezed his cock, trying to keep from peeing, but he was still being tickled, all over, and he couldn't stay still, couldn't stop giggling and gasping. It was all too much, filling him until he overflowed, and he sobbed as he finally let go.

“Let it out,” Arin crooned, reading Dan's face. “You're... you're wearing the right kinda thing for it, it's okay, it's... wait what?” 

Dan blinked, still pissing much harder than he probably should have. He had more water in him than he thought he had, and it kept going and going. At least he was wearing the damn disposable underwear. But why was his stomach feeling so wet? 

“Dude, point your dick down!” Arin's hand covered Danny's, trying to maneuver Dan's dick. All that did was force some more pee onto Dan's already soaking wet stomach. It had leaked into the overalls as well, and Dan had a giant wet patch across his belly, all the way up to his chest. 

“What just happened?” Dan blinked, still bleary from his orgasm and the over stimulation. At least Arin had stopped tickling him. The pacifier had dropped out of his mouth. 

“You just peed all over yourself, man. and somehow managed to not get anything in the fucking pull up.” Arin stood up, pressing his dick against his thigh. “You're such a fucking mess.” His breathing was getting shallow, and he was rubbing himself through his pants. 

“It wasn't my fault,” Dan said huffily, shifting position. His shirt was sticking to him, and he smelled gross. It was... it was weird. He was so embarrassed, and he was horny, and it made no sense that he was horny, because he'd just cum. So he lay there, embarrassed and wet, staring up at Arin with his big brown eyes. 

“You sh-should've put your dick down,” Arin mumbled, and he was pulling his dick out, standing over Dan and jerking himself. Fuck, it was hot, it was fucking hot, and why was it hot, it shouldn't have been as hot as it was to be lying there, covered in cum and piss, while his best friend jerked off onto him. “Call me Daddy. Please. I'm... I'm gonna cum, just... talk to me.” 

“Well, uh... Daddy, I'd like it to be known that how the fuck was I supposed to know which way to point my dick? It's not like I've worn something like this since I was able to get boners.” Dan arched his back, spreading his legs and arching his back. Presenting more of the mess to Arin, shame turning his face red.

“Nah, like... talk like you're Little.” Arin blushed. “Please. I'll... next time, I'll be Little, you can try being the Big or the Daddy or whatever, I just... please?” 

Dan relented, because who can resist someone begging like that, especially when they were as sexy as Arin, as funny and... well, a whole bunch of other adjectives that were kind of sappy and embarrassing. 

“Um... Daddy. I uh... I had an... accident? I mean, not on purpose, like... it's not like I was thinking about... trying to make a mess. I'm sorry for.. I'm sorry for the mess I made, Daddy. I'm sorry... Daddy, it's all....” This was stupid. This was stupid and sexy in a way it shouldn't have been, except that if Danny wasn't covered in piss and just recently cum, he would probably be popping another boner. 

“Fuck yeah, good... fuck, yes,” Arin moaned, and he was fucking his fist, right over Arin's chest, and then he was cumming, splotches of translucent white across the darkened denim. “Fuck, Danny... fuck....” He sat on the floor heavily, leaning against Danny. Then he cursed and sat up, his arm damp and sticky. 

Danny cackled. “You totally walked into that one,” he said, looking down the line of his body. “Although, uh... how do I sit up? Without getting everything everywhere? I don't want to be leaving a trail of piss behind me while I find the bathroom.”

“You are so fucking gross,” Arin said affectionately, draping his legs across Danny's. 

“I'm gross? Who's idea was it for me to pee myself in the first place?” He got up on his elbows, smirking at Arin. 

“Well, yeah, but you were supposed to actually pee in the disposable underwear, not give yourself a golden shower,” said Arin, and he yawned. “Next time, I'm totally putting you in a diaper, since I obviously can't trust you to position your junk right.”

“You mean next time you're getting put into a diaper, remember?” Dan raised an eyebrow, smug. “and I quote, “next time I'll be Little, you can be Big or Daddy or whatever.” Remember?” He wrinkled his nose – he was really starting to smell gross, and he desperately needed a shower. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Arin groaned, scooting closer, so that he could lean over and somewhat awkwardly kiss Danny on the mouth. “You shouldn't take anything I say seriously when I'm horny, I get fucking stupid.” 

Danny shoved the pacifier in his mouth, and cackled. “Doesn't change the fact,” he said, “that you agreed to it. “So are you gonna be Daddy's sexy widdle baby?” 

Arin groaned and closed his eyes, the pacifier still in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze! I take fic requests & love talking to people about just about anything, including ABDL & Grump related stuff. Please do stop by!


End file.
